Miya Sato's Challenge
by TalaDentro
Summary: Snape is very attracted to Harry's eyes. Slash, mpreg.


**A/N: Okay so on one of my faithful reader's profile I saw something that I think was meant for me, but am honestly not sure. It said: Challenge: TalaDentro. Since I hadn't issued a challenge, I figured it was being issued to me, but I wasn't sure and I felt stupid and was too shy to ask so...yeah. For future reference, if you have a challenge - please email me. If I hadn't clicked the wrong link I wouldn't have seen it at all. I do enjoy a challenge and am willing to try anything you guys' have to throw at me, though I don't guarantee that it'll be good or exactly what you were looking for.**

**CHALLENGE: TalaDentro; write a Snarry in which Snape is attracted only to Harry's eyes... So here is my attempt. Its probably not as much focus on Harry's eyes as there should be but I tried.**

**Songfic: Your Eyes from Rent. The last line is said by Severus and the name said at the end of the song has been changed.**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears because she's as big a grammar nazi as I am. (BetaNote:Grammar nazis are awesome! But not real nazis. They suck.)**

**Disclaimer: I own squat. I make no money.**

**Warnings: Slash and mpreg.**

_**Italics = Song lyrics**_

_Italics = Flashback_

_**Your eyes,**_

_**As we said our goodbyes,**_

_**Can't get them out of my mind...**_

Severus stared down into Harry's beautiful green eyes. Eyes filled with tears. Eyes so much like his mother's.

Lily...

She had been his first, and only true friend. He still regretted his actions. The actions that led to losing her. It all started when James, his first crush, showed an interest in her. The beginning of the end came when she confessed to liking him back.

Severus had grown to resent her and went to great lengths to avoid her. Hanging out with Lucius Malfoy and those of his ilk instead. They led him to Voldemort.

Lily'd begged him to see reason but he was too angry, too bitter. He called her a mudblood and they never spoke again. She died because of his betrayal. She died not knowing why she'd lost his friendship.

Then her brat had come to the school. A brat with _her_ eyes and the face of his first love. His very appearance a constant reminder of his failure and loss. Severus watched over Harry; protecting him out of guilt and duty. At the same time he kept his distance, hating the boy whose life he'd stolen.

_**And I find I can't hide,**_

_**(From) your eyes.**_

_**The ones that took me by surprise.**_

Occlumency had changed everything. Severus saw the memories of a small boy tormented and starved by his "loving" relatives. He saw his confusion and wonder at the discovery of magic. He saw Harry watching him first with befuddlement then loathing. Loathing slowly giving away to understanding and turning into love. Harry's memories were Severus' undoing. He was forced to see the boy in a whole new light.

Harry wasn't an extension of his parents. He wasn't Snape's punishment. He was a young man. Harry was entirely his own person. A person who hadn't even met the two people Severus hated most. His eyes were his own, similar to Lily's but deeper and darker in color. Where his father's hair had been a short, shaggy mess Harry's was long and curled. His parents had both been tall, well built, but his stature was short and lithe.

He was Harry. Not a reincarnation of dead enemies, but a person in his own right.

The lessons turned into discussions, apologetic and informative in nature. A sort of "getting to know you" thing without the song and dance.

The more he discovered about the boy the more he liked. The boy's eyes were suddenly everywhere. Damp grass reminded him of the scared little boy he had been. The dense green of the Forbidden Forest of the strong young man he had become. When he was in the same room with the boy, it seemed that every time he looked up, their gazes would meet. Green, green, green. Nothing but green.

_**The night you came into my life.**_

_**Where there's moonlight I see your eyes...**_

_Harry tapped his fingers against his teacup nervously, shooting Severus several furtive glances beneath his lashes. Said man sighed and set his own cup down, "For pity's sake boy! What is it?"_

_Harry gulped. "W-well, is this...? I mean, are we...? Uh, that is to say...dating?"_

_Severus stared at him for several moments. He wanted to give a dark chuckle and call the boy an idiot, but that wasn't their relationship anymore. In all honesty, he wasn't sure. They'd taken dinner together several times in the past few weeks and when not in classes they were rarely seen outside each other's company. Sometimes, when they brushed against each other they hesitated to pull apart, but none of this actually meant anything._

_They were becoming friends. Spending time in each other's company was to be expected. The touching could be merely that they were becoming more comfortable in each other's company. Severus wished he could believe that, but he knew it wasn't true, on his end at least. He'd grown more and more fond of the boy and he knew now that he reflected back on his feelings, that he was growing to love him. Soon he would fall._

"_Do you..." Severus started but stopped, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. "Would you want to?"_

_Harry's eyes sparkled with hope and he nodded emphatically._

"_Yes! Yes, please."_

"_Then I guess we're dating."_

_Harry leapt from his chair, as did Severus though a tad less enthusiastically. They met in the middle and shared their very first kiss._

_Weeks later they were curled up on the couch in Severus' rooms, cuddling in front of the fireplace._

_Harry was laying with his head on Severus' shoulder, practically in his lap, their arms wrapped about each other. A tad shyly, he asked in his quietest voice, "Severus, what was the first thing you noticed about me? The first thing that made you want to do something other than hate me?"_

_Severus thought about this for a long time. It was the memories he'd seen that made him realize what an ass he'd been. The memories that made him want to know the boy better. But they weren't what had first attracted him. No, it had been his eyes. Similar to his friend's but so very different at the same time. He answered truthfully._

"_Your eyes. I found salvation in your eyes..."_

Severus sighed at the memory, trying to focus his thoughts on the task at hand. Harry was still glaring at him; waiting for him to say his piece and leave. Severus had screwed that up too.

_**How'd I let you slip away,**_

_**When I'm longing so to hold you...?**_

_Harry stared at Severus, his face pale with shock. Severus stared back. He hadn't meant to say that._

_He'd come home from work, tired and irritable. Harry yammering on and on about having something important to tell him. Severus told him to shut up so he could get some sleep. That hadn't gone over really well. They argued. It escalated to crying and throwing things._

_Harry distraught and defeated asked, "If you don't like me why did you marry me? Why are you with me at all!"_

"_Because you look like James!"_

_They both froze, unable to look away from each other, one hurt beyond words. Harry nodded, dropping his head so his fringe covered his eyes. "I see. Well, that explains a lot now, doesn't it? Goodbye, Severus."_

_**Now I'd die, for one more day.**_

_**Because there's something I should've told you.**_

_**When I looked into your eyes.**_

He hadn't meant it. It was just the one thing he knew would hurt Harry the most. Harry who'd loved Sirius Black, who didn't see his godson, but a mirror image of his best friend. It was the most painful thing he could possibly say. It cost him his marriage.

Harry disappeared. It had taken months and one very illegal dark spell to find him. What he'd found had been a surprise. Harry and his belly, swollen in his sixth month of pregnancy.

_**Why does distance make us wise?**_

Not much of a surprise, they had been trying for a family before Harry left. More of an upset that Harry hadn't told him he was going to be a father. Though Severus did understand why. He'd been a real bastard and what was worse, Harry didn't even know that it had been a lie.

_**You were the song all along.**_

_**And before, the song dies...**_

"Oh Harry, I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just angry and tired. We got into that fight and I wasn't thinking straight. I wanted to hurt you, but it's not true." Harry didn't look appeased. "I admit at first when I saw you, all I saw was James and Lily. But I realized a long time ago that you are not your parents. You're nothing like them at all really. You're you and that's why I love you. It has nothing to do with them. You don't have Lily's eyes. You have your own and they're beautiful."

Was his face softening a bit? Severus bit his lip and dug deep. He could not afford to fail this time!

_**I should tell you,**_

_**I should tell you...**_

"I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes."

Harry burst into tears and ran to Severus who scooped him up into his arms.

_**Harry...!**_

"Oh Sev, I love you so much. I understand about things said in anger, I've called you a dungeon bat enough times. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby."

"It's alright love, I understand. You had every right to leave. I was being a bastard."

"Yes you were." They smiled, staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, I wanted to be surprised."

"I just hope he has your eyes."

"I hope she has yours."

Three months later, tiny but healthy, Elijah Aidan Snape was born with one of each.

The End.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Peas review.**


End file.
